


Blood and Spite

by DontAskWhy



Series: AUs - Cryptics [3]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), DCU, DCU (Comics), Dracula - Bram Stoker, Fright Night (1985), Interview With the Vampire (1994), Justice League Action (Cartoon), Vampire Hunter D (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 17th Century Vampire Lore, 18th Century Vampire Lore, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Damian Wayne is almost a little Saint, Demons, Ghouls, I'm using it for some characters' traits, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Vampire Hunters, Yes Justice League Action, universe jumping, vampire lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAskWhy/pseuds/DontAskWhy
Summary: Their world has fallen, there's nothing left. Bruce, his son and his new born daughter must flee to another place, another time. But this new land they've come to, will it house their dreams or their graves.





	Blood and Spite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They can't stay in the place they called home, every Hunter on the coast is out for their blood. There's no where to hide and but one place to run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was planning on writing a vampire story with Bruce as one himself for a while now. I love vampire movies, *cough-cough*Twilightisn'tavampiremovie*cough*, and wanted to incorporate Vampire Hunters into the mix for some love-drama. But I was stumped for the longest time on how to proceed with the story. Then, I watched Vampire Hunter D, and by God was that amazingly awesome! Best Vampire movie, yet!  
And thus, it inspired me to write this! Where the world of steampunk vampires are thrust into the world of classic vampires. Hope you guys enjoy!

“Damian!” A frantic father screamed after he watched his son get shot with an explosive metal bolt. The child was thrown into the wall of the castle, bringing the ancient piece down with him.

Before he could check his blood, a wicked snap echoed the chamber rooms, forcing him to jump back, “Not so fast fiend!” The woman shouted at him, then continued her onslaught of her glowing whip against the father.

His quick speed and keen senses had him holding up his black wings just in time to stop a curved blade that slammed down on top of him, “You know, in any other case I'd say ‘heads up,’ but for you, well I'd have to say it a little differently.” The man smirked as he struggled to embed his blessed iron through the vampire’s flesh. Breaking away from one another, giving enough space to create a fury of blows at each other. The blade wielder, with each swing, brought it down hard and fast upon the winged creature. The beast using said wings to defend himself from each swipe.

The girl cracked her whip ready to strike again, a beefy looking fella reloading his crossbow. Then an array of small blades came raining down on the hunters, severely injuring the bowman. “How dare yo- *gasp!*"

Damian came flying in on his furry red dragon Bat, blood seeping from his head, shouting ferociously at the woman, “How dare _you_ enter our home!” Kamikazing toward the girl, his blade poised straight at her.

She whirled her leather at the boy, but the beast used his paw to have it wrap around him pulling the girl flying straight at them. She screamed as Damain’s steel went through her side, but missing all valuable organs. Coughing up blood before she's dropped alongside her fallen companion.

The elder Wayne fought off his own opponent, dodging and slicing one another. His son instantly charged at the intruder, “Stay outta this, kid!” The attacker pulled out a big and wide, shiny gun and fired. A scatter of shots ripped through the wind; some passed their target, while enough hit the boy’s arm, torso, and cheek, the bat demon’s wing was carved through. Both screamed in agony.

“No!” As the gun turned to the Lord of the Castle the man held his breath at the frightening sight before him. Shadows flowed in edges from every corner, light retreated as darkness commanded it's presence be known. Blood seeped through the marble floor beneath them and floated up in drops, collecting into itself as it slowly spun around the creature. A whirlwind of night and crimson swarmed around the monster straight from Hell.

Damian painfully lifted himself to just get a glimpse of his father with the jaws of darkness consuming the man that shot him, “Father!” He ran to the ghostly ink, using his own dark arts to penetrate his father's hold.

Then a blood curdling scream shook the halls, making the boy freeze. With baited breath, the child watched the ebony water pool down around the two silhouettes. One shivering on the floor spread out, and the other on his hands and knees staring at his little boy. “Damian?” he brokenly whispered.

The boy ran to his father, embracing him like a cobra, “You promised! You made me promise!” He held back his sobs as best as he could.

“I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.” Tightening his embrace. As much as he wanted to hold onto his flesh and blood forever, he could sense more hunters racing to their castle just a few dozen miles off. “I know this is our home, Damain,” he pulled back from his son, to look him in the eye.

“I know, father.” His orbs threatened, but he dared not to let the tears fall. He looked over their palace of once safety, taking in all of the old memories of the place and storing them deep in him. “We won't come back, will we?” His voiced hoursed out.

“No.” Patting Damian’s head, he gets back to full height, “Take what we can't leave, then meet me in your sister’s room.” The boy nodded to the floor. The man lifted his chin up, “This is not the end. It's simply a tactical retreat. We're the last of the Nobility, it is our duty to survive.” The child’s chest puffed out with pride. Determined, he ran to his beast to see if he was alright before sending him to the front gates to wait for their return. “Get these intruders out of our home.” The vampire noble ordered; swiftly turning and racing to his room, snatching a small bag then all the things he needed to stay sane as the walls and floors began to move the breathing bodies outside. It wasn't much he took. A scratched pearl, a dozen or so books, a pocket watch, then he stopped to look at the portrait. Holding it up to see himself with a gorgeous woman growing long curly hair and wearing a smile to make the sun jealous.

She was hugging him around his neck in the captured light while he would've looked upset if it wasn't for the playful smirk breaking through. It showed enough of her to reveal a swollen stomach, ready to pop. He doesn't need to see what it said inside the frame, hidden from view. He's read it so many times, it's become etched into his soul, “For you, Bruce. See, I told you I'd make you smile for a picture. All my love, Selina. P.S. you still owe me that drink.”

Closing his eyes, he can almost see her radiate face, feel her fingers try their best to find his ticklish spot, and smell the salt of the sea as the splashes from waves reached them. He only allowed it for a second. His eyes opened with grief, anger, and above all, purpose. Gently placing the picture in his matilda then slinging it over his shoulder. Running down the halls, he came up to the weapons room. Grabbing a bag bigger than himself. Bruce took swords, daggers, crossbows, axes, smoke bombs, grappling hooks, anything they might need sooner before they find a new home. Including a few packets of Dehydrated Blood Plasmids.

Satisfied, he ran to his daughters room where Damian was already waiting for him. Bruce smiled at his son trying to comfort the crying girl. “She must have sensed the fighting.” He commented, not letting his little sister out of sight.

“Yes, she must have her mother’s sense of danger.” Rubber her cheek, finally getting the lass to smile.

“I wonder if she'll also be the one causing it.” The brother smirked, then stopped, “I miss her.”

“Me too.” Lifting his little lady into his arms, “But we're blessed to have her leave us a part of herself.”

Damian’s eyes widened as his father walked around the cradle to put the baby in his arms, “F-Father I-”

“If anything goes wrong, if I tell you to go without me, you go, understand.” He places a heavy hand on the boy's shoulder.

“I- Yes! And I'll look after her! I swear!” Bruce smiled, “But you have to watch after her, as well!” Little eyes, fierce and unyielding as he stared down his father.

The elder Noble still remembers the screams, the pearls, the blood. That helplessness, the guilt, and incompleteness. His eyes narrow but his small smile still remained, “I will.” Down the wide blood streaming stairs with swift feet, carrying their possessions, their protections on their backs, and their treasures in trusted arms. “Titus, Ace!” the aristocrat whistled, instantly answered with barking. A great black dane along with a brown German Shepherd came running from the deepest part of the castle, with red glowing eyes and sharpened blood stained jaws opened up to their shoulders.

"Alfred!” A tuxedo cat jumped from the ten story high ceiling and onto Damian’s shoulder, hardly moving the hands holding his little sister.

Making their way out the taller than giant's doors, they opened on their own one last time for it's masters. Already the windows began to crack, the stones turning into dust, and the ground underfoot shuddered. “Batwing!” Bruce’s voice thundered out, as Damian went up to his furry red friend.

“You up for a run, Goliath.” The creature nodded, but also presented his busted wing, “I don't think he can fly, father.”

A massive shadow covered them, a roaring followed. A blackened Dragon flew down to the Count, shaking the earth as it landed. “Ride.” He told the winged reptile. Ebony flames combusted from his scales. Instantly the fires died down to the size and shape of a night stallion with deep red orbs, pearly fangs, and four “L” shaped horns on his head and cheeks. It's dark mane flicked back and forth as he shook his head, neighing with a mix of a predator's growl. Bruce hoped on Batwing and Damian on Goliath. Both animals rode past the opening gates and down the long bridge.

Damian turned his head to see their home as it began to collapse upon it's very foundations. The towers leaned towards the center, taking most of it's stones out. Though the palace looked menacing and twisted to the humans, it was a sight of heritage, family history, and a stronghold for the two purebloods. It was their home. Dust clouds blocked his sight as the last of the marble and bricks tumbled down. The island of mass stone cliffs then began to crumble into the ocean, a whirlpool formed to accept their sacrifice with respect. Tears flew from Damian’s eyes as they never stopped. Turning again to face where they're heading, he sees father eyeing where their home once stood. His eyelids grimaced before he looks ahead, holding close to what he could bring with him.

The end of the bridge and the beginning of the forest. They weaved past the trees, steering west with the Hunters coming from north-east. Their animals jumped over the intruders their beloved castle tossed into the mud where the child believes they belonged. Waves of dust escalated behind their pets while their hooves and paws pounded the Earth, minus the cat hanging on for dear life.

Bruce focused on both ahead and the hunters behind them. After some time, he feels them turn their direction. “They've discovered we've left before they reached our castle!” He yelled out to his son.

The boy’s eyes squinted in thought, “Dhampir?” He shouted back.

“Not sure!” His eyes zipping to the little bundle in the boy's arms. “But we can't risk it! Not now!” Grabbing a black, green and brown sand filled vial strapped to his chest. Teething the cork off then drinking it down. Damian doing the same, though he made a nasty face after he did so.

The leader jerked his hand to his right twice. The horse, dragon, and dogs swerved where he wanted. To the domain of the infamous demon, feared by all humans. Few dared to set foot in his territory, never to be seen or heard from again. Luckily for Bruce and his family, they've become trusted allies to one another.

Riding for an hour, even long after they felt the hunters scramble and set off in different directions, they come up to a maze of sand walls with ghouls' eyes peaking out from the holes. But, since they were expected by its owner, the walls dropped down one by one to give them a clear straight path through. Bruce's horse bucked before racing in, the walls rising back up behind them. At the center was a clearing with a simple square sand house. Dismounting their four legged beasts, Bruce walked up to the man with red hair and a white streak nearly parting the crimson. The pureblood bowed low to his old friend, wrapping his cloak around himself more. The man before him bowed just as low, “Bruce, it is good to see you've escaped your pursuers.”

“Just barely, Jason.”

The small child ran up to Jason, bowing as low as his father did, Alfred walking backwards on his spine then back to the shoulder when he rose to full height, “Mr. Blood, it is a pleasure to meet you again.”

“Yes, even if they are under such grim circumstances.” He smiled sadly at the young bloods. “Come, we must make haste. Those potions won't fool the Hunters for long.”

Walking into the shadows of his home, the purebloods see that it's no longer cluttered with books, relics, and other mediums like it usually was. It's now empty, not even a speck of dust remained. “Jason, have you decided your payment?” he asked with suspicion.

“Yes, I have.” A sizable magic circle light up in the middle of the room, smaller circles bordered it, with small items and powdered piles. “I wish to go with you.”

Bruce was startled by his proposal, seeing Jason’s large bag floating straight to the possessed one’s hand, “You said you have no idea where we'll go, we have no choice in this matter but what of you, and what of Merlin?”

“I know, but once you're gone, who do you think they'll turn to next?” He smirked at Bruce, walking into the illuminated area. “Besides, this is the best way to know that I haven't accidentally killed all of you. And as for Merlin, he insisted I carried him with.” Shaking his bag before them.

Matching his smirk, the elder vampire walked in the unactivated portal, his son carrying his little sister, their four legged family followed until all were in the light's safety. Bruce held his boy close to himself, both hands on the little one's shoulders. Jason began his chant. And not a few minutes in, did they hear explosions coming from the south. Bruce's fists bunched up the child's cloak while Damian looked ready for battle. But just as a silhouette of a man knocked down the door, the magician finished his spell and a flash of light swallowed them whole. Leaving only a burn mark where the circle used to be.


End file.
